


Pirapat's family

by atots123456



Category: EarthMix - Fandom, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atots123456/pseuds/atots123456
Summary: Mix and Earth with their twins
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Kudos: 20





	1. The twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction. The characters are not mine and hope you enjoy the story

Earth and Mix are friends for 6 years, then be lovers for 3 years before they changed their relationship to be husbands to each other. After two years of their marriage, they decided to adopt twins into their family. This is after a lot of discussions between them and their families after they prepared everything to welcome their little ones and they seek advice from the expert. After the papers are ready, they are ready to meet their new family members, they are twins, one girl, and one boy.

Mix stills remembered the first time he met them in the orphanage, he cried and felt so overwhelmed, when they hold on to his fingers, Mix knew they’re going to get him into their grip and he is going to give them everything that they want. The same things went to Earth. Mix does not dare to say that their family is rich but then his husband is the CEO of the biggest company in Thailand and all of his friends say that his husband is the richest person in the country, so okay he going to say that yes maybe their family is rich. He only realized this fact when his husband literally just bought a new house and baby-proofed the house.

“Earth can you help me to prepare their milk please?” he shouts at his husband who is playing with the new fresh showered baby girl, Sara while he is bathing their son, Aom.

Aom Watthanasetsiri and Sara Watthanasetsiri, the two lights that come into their marriage and brighten up their life. Now, both of their babies are already 2 years old and both of them get an equal amount of love from both of Earth and him. While Aom is quite close to him, Sara is close to Earth.

“Okay babe, anyway, are we going to eat outside before I go to the office?” he asks his busy husband in the bathroom. Mix looks at his husband and greets his daughter who is babbling happily when she sees him  
“Sure Papa, any way you need to prepare their milk and things first before we go out.”

Earth nods and walks out to the kitchen with his daughter “We’re going to go out princess, are you happy that we’re going out?” he asks his babbling daughter. He puts her to her seat in the kitchen before starts to prepare their milk. Sara who used to be in his father’s embrace cries when he left her in the chair

“Hush, hush princess, Papa needs to make your milk first okay before I pick you up again. The hot water can be dangerous to you, okay baby. Now, shush… wait.” Earth tries to persuade his daughter while he makes the milk quickly. Sara sniffles while watching her father busy in the kitchen and after 5 minutes, his father still doesn’t pick her up, she starts to cry.

“Alright, why my baby is crying huh? What’s wrong princess? Why are you sad?” Mix says when he arrives in the kitchen with his freshly showered son in his arm. Mix wipes the tears on her cheeks and kisses her  
“Be patient okay, your Papa is making your milk okay.” He says and takes a chair to sit beside their kids after put his son in the chair beside Sara.

Earth looks at them fondly while making the milk and after he finishes making them, he announces   
“Alright, I am done. Three of you wait for me here, okay while I go up to change my attire.” He says and leaves a kiss on the three of them. The three of them have similar cute innocent faces while watching him and his heart almost burst with that cute faces.

He changes to his office attire and after takes the beg that has all things for his babies, he walks down  
“Alright, your Papa is here, let’s go eat!” Mix shouts happily with their kids, the twins shriek happily also seeing that their father is cheering happily. Earth just shakes his head fondly, he picks Aom up while Mix takes Sara. The four of them walk to their car and after locks the door and settles the twin into their baby seat at the back seat of the car, they are ready to go out.

Mix is sitting with the twins at the back seat while Earth is behind the wheel. This is their usual routine every day before Earth enters his office, Earth will make sure that he gets to spend with his family before he goes to work, because to him his family is more important. Even his father says that to him,

“Your family is more precious than anything in this world, you can search and replace money but family… you cannot replace them. Remember that Earth…”


	2. Fight

Both Sara and Aom are good kids, they rarely fight with each other and loves to show their love to each other. But they are times that these kids decide to be naughty and make their father get worried and scolds them. 

One of them, like this morning, they are having their breakfast, Western toast with coffee and juice for Mix and Earth while the twins, get a bowl of cut-up fruits. There are kiwis, oranges, apples, and strawberries inside their bowl and both of them get the same amount of fruits. While Aom is a fast eater like Earth, Sara likes to eat slowly like Mix. So that’s why Aom’s food gets finished first before his sister and every time his food finished, he will turn to steal from his sister. 

Usually, Sara will just give them to his brother but today, maybe she is not feeling generous, so that’s why when Aom steals her food, she shrieks loudly while throwing the spoon in his hand to Aom. Both Earth and Mix are surprised at her reaction. In a blink, the atmosphere turns chaos.  
Aom not accepting that his sister throws the spoon at him starts throwing the fruits at her. The food fight immediately starts and Mix and Earth tries their best to calm down their children. Mix picks up Sara while Earth is talking to Aom.

“Hey princess, stops crying okay. Are you sad that Aom took your food, huh baby? That’s why you shouted, huh baby.” He says and takes a seat on the sofa in their living room. He puts Sara on his lap and turns her to look at him, he wipes the tears off her cheeks. She sniffles and snuggles to him, Mix hugs him and pats her back softly

“I know you’re sad but you cannot do that to your brother okay, baby. You need to share, and if you don’t like what he did, you need to tell him okay. Speaks politely, not shouting, okay?” he whispers softly to her. She sniffles softly while listening to him, Mix doesn’t know if she understands him but he just wants to teach her what she did was wrong.

“You understand baby?”

Sara nods, Mix chuckles when he sees his daughter nod. He is unsure if she understands but she is sure that she will always remember what she said.  
Meanwhile, Earth is talking with their son. He speaks softly to him,

“Aom, you cannot do that to your sister okay, baby. First, you need to ask permission if you want something, you cannot just take it away.”   
Aom pouts, and Earth just chuckles lightly

“You need to be patient when you are with your sister and you cannot just take her things away. You need to let her know first, okay?”  
He asks his son and he just pouts more.

“Do you understand me, Aom?” he asks his son while playing with his hair softly. His son nods softly and Earth just laughs slightly. Then, Mix enters the kitchen with his daughter.   
Sara immediately gestures to hug her twin brother when they enter the kitchen. Mix goes near to Aom and lets her hug Aom. Both of them hug each other and EarthMix just watch them with proud eyes.

Mix thought it will finish just like that but then later that evening, they decided to torture him more before his husband come back from the office. This time, they decided it is a good idea to prank their father by climbing the sofa together when he is not there for a while to supervise them. Mix nearly have a heart attack when he sees both of them playing on the sofa happily, not aware of the danger that they can get.  
Gosh, his children can be angels but sometimes they can be little devils.


End file.
